Megami
by ghostrash23
Summary: A new mutant resurfaces into the Foot Clan.
1. Separation

**NOTE** : This is all in Venus' P.O.V, and this is a revamped version of Venus de Milo.

Deadly.

Destructive.

Beautiful.

My master's name was Mei Pieh Chi, she was my caretaker, my master, my..mother. Together we were insufferable, but one fateful day changed all of this. My master's elder brother, played a cruel prank of her and flushed me down the toilet. In an instant I saw my life flash before me. I felt pain as I was being flushed down, i felt like my arm was being pulled off my body.

I fell into the sewers, and everything was hurting, like i was starting to mutate. Then next thing I heard were voices, and I did the cowardly thing and hid. They were four male turtles, but they look younger than me. They heard something come down the sewer pipe, it was my hand! They seemed so freaked out and ran off. Before they could come back I quickly grabbed my disfigured arm, and hid again.

It looks like they brought back their 'father', he could sense me, but i was wondering why he didn't attempt to capture me. I stayed there for hours and then I decided to find my master. So far nothing.

I did not know what I was doing when I came out the sewers. I come out of the alley and a few people spot me and start screaming _"FREAK! MUTANT! KAPPA!"_ I ran for my life and it only got worse when authorities were involved in this. I ran and ran where nobody could find me.

 _"It's no use.."_ I thought.

Then I saw four adult figures near my way, I was in fear for my life as they grab me and slam me into a cage. I was frozen, I didn't now what was happening, I was scared, confused, I just wanted answers. I could hear voices, male ones. I could not hear out what they were saying, so I just lied there, waiting.

"So what do we do with it?" said one of the male voices.

"I say we kill it." said another male voice.

"NO. _He'll_ know what to do with it." said the third male voice.

"So you're the kappa!" said the voice of a small child.

I looked up and saw a small Japanese girl, she had hair going down to her shoulders, amber eyes and had a small kimono with looked like a human's foot. Then I heard the sound of metal moving to my direction, I never felt so intimidated.

"Karai. Stay away from the kappa." said a male with a deep voice.

He approaches me. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or intrigued. He opens the cage, I was in shock that he did so.

"Father. What are you going to do with the kappa? Can we keep it?!" The small child asked her father.

"Kame." He says as he grabs on my hand rather hard. "I see some use in you."

I didn't understand what he meant by "use in me", but something tells me it's going to be horrible.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Shredder's Mercenary

This was absolute torture. My legs were hurting, I could barely breathe, but I had to unless I wanted to survive. It's been a few months since I saw my former master, Mei. I always doubted myself thinking she'd never replaced me. I just wondered if she was doing alright without me.

Meanwhile with in Mei's apartment. Mei has not spoken to her brother in month ever since the accident. He made promises about buying a new pet turtle, but it wasn't the same. Venus meant a lot to Mei Pieh Chi and now that she was gone, she felt miserable. All she could do was hope Venus came back.

"Come on, kappa!" shouted Karai as she climbed on my back. "Run faster!"

I was panting and panting I wasn't use to having a heavy child on my back. Karai was an interesting child, she sorta reminded me of Mei, but less demanding and violent. Soon the months became years, my memories of Mei Pieh Chi were starting to become foggy. I've been working for the Shredder for quite sometime, it was time for my very first mission.

I was eighteen years old, and I was going to go up against a threat of my new master. Hamato Yoshi and turtle sons. I've seen pictures and videos of them. They look oddly familiar. That wasn't important, I was assigned to take out their leader, Leonardo. Shredder dismisses me and I was off.


	3. New Girl

Leonardo and his brother were out paroling the city for any sign of any Foot bots, Purple Dragons or crooks in general. So far nothing, the guys were starting to get bored doing this. They stop to decide what they were going to do.

"So fearless leader, what should we do?" asked Raph. "There's nothing to do, and I'm getting a bit cranky!"

"Alright, Raph, calm down!" Leo exclaimed. "I'll have to admit, it is pretty quiet tonight.."

"Alright! Party time!" Mikey yelled out as he was swinging his nun-chucks around, laughing and accidentally hitting Donnie.

"Ow!" Donnie cried out, and growled at Mikey. "Can you be any more obnoxious and destructive!"

From about 2 buildings away Venus and a crew of Foot bots stood there and observed the brothers. Venus was wearing some kind of a black cloak to keep herself covered up from the brothers. Foot bots were getting for commands from Venus, but she has her right hand in the air to wait. To Venus it just look like four idiot boys, she signals the bots to attack them. What Venus didn't know was they were ready for them.

"Finally some REAL action!" said Raph with a wide smirk on his face.

As they boys were getting ready to attack they notice the mysterious kunoichi behind the robots. Leonardo wanted to get a closer look at her. He slashed robots in half like it was a normal work out. Venus was interested, but at the same time she kept her guard up.

"Who are you?" Leo said with a glare as his katana made contact hers.

Venus only responded with a small laugh. Then throws her katana at him. Leo quickly dodges it and glares even harder at her.

"What kind of kunoichi throws her weapon?" He asks her that question like she may have lost her mind.

Venus blinds him swiftly and slashes at him, with her tanto. This was the first time she drew blood on the enemy. Other than the robots, all she got was oil. She notices that he was getting back up, clenching his his wound. Venus was VERY interested in this turtle. She'd never seen this much determination.

"You interest me, Leonardo." Venus finally spoke, her smile got wider as she saw the shock on his face.

Leo couldn't believe she knows him. He shake his head and tried to attack her but the wound said otherwise. Leo fell to his knees, his brothers were finished off the bots, but noticed Leo on his knees in pain.

"LEO!" they cried out.

Leo looks up at her, having the look of pain on his face. She held of a smoke bomb and was about to disappear.

"Venus De Milo." Venus says to Leo as she kicks him down and activates the smoke bomb.

She was gone. Leo's brothers came to his aid. The winced at the deep cut left by Venus, Donnie and Mikey help their big brother to the sewers. Raph wanted to take his anger out on the cloaked turtle, they've been in danger before. But to the point where they see blood was new to them.


	4. Daydreams & Strong Connections

"Easy there, Leo.." said Donnie as he was tending to his wounds. "You took a nasty blow from whoever that was."

April and Casey come down to see how the guys were doing only to find Leo cut. The two ran over to see Leo, April seemed freaked out were Casey smiled widely at the scar he got.

"DUDE! Where'd you get the new scar?" Casey asked. "That is so metal!"

"Can you be any more of a barbarian, Jones?" Donnie asked as he was getting his first aid kit.

"Leo, what happened?!" April panicked.

"Another kunoichi, besides Karai." said Mikey. "She attacked Leo.."

Leo couldn't do anything but wince at the stinging sensation he was feeling on his wounds. Raph was pacing outside Donnie's lab door, he was angry that this happened, but he was also worried sick for Leo's sake. Mikey was standing on the other side of where Leo was touching stuff wasn't suppose to having his hands on. He earns a hand slap and a glare from Donnie.

"Mikey, don't touch!" Donnie says. "There Leo. This should help with the wound."

"Yes, but he's still injured." Master Splinter says as he was behind Donnie which happen to startle him. "Your leader is down for while, meaning no patrol until he's fully recovered."

The guys groans in frustration, but they had no choice. Venus did leave a bad cut on him. Meanwhile, Venus does to Shredder's throne, and bows.

"Master Shredder. I have wounded the leader, Leonardo." Venus looked up to Shredder.

"Just a wound?"

"How pathetic."

"She is still no more then a cub."

Venus growled at the other mutants, and she stood up. Her tanto was ready to cut and draw more blood, but Venus had a little interruption from Shredder. He comes down to Venus, looking intimidating as ever.

"You did well, Venus." he says. "Those turtles won't be able to go topside without their leader. They're helpless."

Back in his room, Leo wouldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling. Something was obviously on his mind, it was about that female turtle he saw. She looked fierce, determined, and if it wasn't for the fact she wanted to kill them, pretty cute. He slowly shut his eyes, and just daydreamed. There was nothing there but just him, it was peaceful, then he noticed a figure in the distance. Curious to see what it was, he floated his way to the figure, the figure turned around and it was Venus. Leo gasps, and wakes up from his daydream.

"Hey Leo, you okay in there?" said Mikey behind the door. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Leo responds.

Mikey shrugs a bit and walks away. Leo continued to look at the ceiling and sighed a bit. He was thinking about her, and maybe when he got better he'd help her change her mind and try and make her leave the Foot Clan. It was impossible for him at the moment, meanwhile his brothers were in the living room, just quiet. Mikey looked at both his brothers, then they looked back at him. They didn't know what to do with Leo like this.

Back at Shredder's lair, Venus was on her way to her room, which in this case was an isolated room with nothing but a poster of the Yin Yang symbol, a small dose of light, a blanket from Karai, and her locket on top of the blanket. As she was getting their she sound voices from the door next to her room, it sounded like some of the other mutants from before.

"What do you think Shredder's going to do with the female turtle?"

"I hear he's gonna make her a permanent mercenary for the Foot, so she'll be able to leave."

"I hear his daughter found her original owner."

That last comment made Venus' eyes widened with concern. The mentioning of her owner made her jump out of her shell a bit, it's been years since the accident. It's been nearly eighteen years since the last I saw her. She's probably all grown up and forgotten about her. Little did Venus now that deep in Chinatown, Mei was a fully mature woman, recently engaged and has a newborn. It's like Mei and Venus still had a strong connection, Mei had her hand on her heart and her fiancée looked at her with concern wondering if she was okay and that was there something she needed. Mei shook her head and smiled a bit.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all, Just remembering an old friend." Mei smiled with a tear coming down her cheek.


	5. Reunion

It's been well over a few weeks and Leo's scar had finally cleared up, the boys were so happy to see their big brother not bedridden anymore. To celebrate they decided to go topside and skate. While the boys were skating, Venus finally decided it was time to abandon the Foot Clan. All she felt like she was doing was hurting people, and listening to someone who did not necessarily treat her like a common soldier. It was more of an abusive relationship, for whenever she screwed something up, she paid the price.

Venus looked at the isolated room, she took an old gym bag and packed all her stuff in there. But the locket stayed on her neck at all times, no matter what she left it on. She puts on her cloak, and opens the door out of her former room, she looked to see if any shady characters were in her sight. She smirked a bit and comes out of her old room and makes a run for it at the window. Just as she though she was home free, Foot bots heard her coming and decided to attack. Just soon as they were about to activate attack mode Venus slashes them both with her tantos.

She stands on top of the window case, and glares at the cut up bots. She smirks and laugh a bit.

"Stupid robots, nobody can defeat Venus de-" Before she could say her sentence she received a shot to the shell by Tigerclaw.

The shot caused her to fall forward into the darkness of an ally. Venus hits the ground and Tigerclaw had to let Shredder know about the "rogue turtle's" outbursts. Venus was on the cold hard ground, but the sound of a small kitten wakes her up. The orange tabby mewed at her and Venus had the biggest smile on her face. She picks the kitten up and spots some Footbots and starts to run. She climbs up the roof, but some robots were right on her shell with their weapons raised high. She held the kitten tight. She hides from them for a very short time, but then she may have accidentally alarmed someone that she's present.

Venus held someone coming and she couldn't go anywhere. It was like she may have been cornered. But then a hand of a female human gestures her to come here. Venus does so and follows the hand. Not to far from where Venus was the boys saw Venus and assumed she was up to no good. They decided to wait to ambush her and ask her some questions and maybe some revenge for what she did to Leo.

"Are you alright, stranger?" the voice asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Venus bowed.

Venus still had her hood on so she can't be exposed. The woman tilts her head a bit, then noticed her necklace, her eyes widened a bit. And she came closer to Venus.

"That necklace." she spoke. "That's the same one I made for my pet turtle..Venus."

Venus' eyes were widened, and she takes her hood off. The woman looked at her in shock, and shook her head in disbelief. Then she heard the sound of a crying infant.

"Mei. It's you.." Venus said still in shock. "You've grown up so much-"

"Yes.." Mei said to her also still stock, then look at the room, "Wait here, I want you to meet someone.."

Mei leaves the room for a second and the crying stop for a second, Venus sat down looking at everything from picture of when Mei was a child to adolescent to an adult. The main picture that caught her eyes was the same picture of her as a baby turtle and Mei when she was seven years old. This warmed her heart, and Mei comes back, with an infant.

"Venus. I would like you to meet, Venus." Mei smiles. "I named her after you ever since that day. I never forgave my brother and he took that pretty hard."

"She is a beautiful child." Venus smiles at the baby, and it looked like the baby smiled back.

Meanwhile the boys were still waiting on Venus to come out to ambush her, but it seems they were waiting too long since the Footbots found them. They had their weapons out and ready, and attacked them. They were surrounded, Raph was spinning his sais with a smirk on his face, Leo had a blank expression on his face, but he was ready, Donnie had his bow-staff ready glaring at the robots and thinking of some tactics, and lastly Mikey was making noises while spinning his nun chucks.

"Mei, it's been too long. It was wonderful to see you again.." Venus smiled widely, but she could help but tear up. "I thought I'd never see you again, I never stopped looking."

"Such determination.." Mei said with a weak smile. "Venus..this may take my fiancee some time to get use to, and same with me. What will you stay..?"

"I have no idea..I left my last home." Venus says looking down. "It was awful."

As the two were talking Venus and Mei hear a loud, "BOOYAHKASHA." And look out the window. Mei was confused where that came from, but Venus groaned in frustration. She looks at Mei, and Mei nods.

"Go help them." Mei says. "And don't be afraid to visit again. You're still my turtle, Venus de Milo."

And with that Venus smiles as tears stream down her cheek and she jumps out the window, to fight along side with the brothers.


	6. Killer Combat

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"As the boys were getting really for a good beat down, they spot a familiar kunoichi. Venus de Milo. They all glare at her, of course not trusting her after what happened to Leo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What the hell are you doing here?" Raph hissed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Venus only placed a hand, like a "talk to the hand" gesture, it only made Raph a bit more irritated at her. Venus glares at the Foot bots, who seemed to being targeting her. For the first time they seem to be ignoring the turtles and going after a rogue foot turtle. Venus was ready, she used some of Shredder's training against the robots, then her weapon to cut some bots in half. Even though the boys still didn't trust her, she was pretty impressive to watch and they decided to help her. Just as Venus was about to strike down a bot her wrist was grabbed, but nobody there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What's up, girl!" said a familiar voice. "Miss me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Venus groans in frustration, "Bebop." she hissed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The mutant warthog reappears along with a rhino. They were both laughing, as they caught Venus, she was struggling to break free. Rocksteady was slowly rising his sickle to end it all for her, Mikey to her rescue by throwing bombs at him while Donnie and Raph kicks him down. Venus flips Bebop down to the ground, and Leo slides to her aid./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Looks like you could've use some help there." Leo says to Venus./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I don't understand why you are helping me." says Venus as she stances herself. "After what happened? Why?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Because, you didn't have a choice but join Shredder, but I'm here to help. I know there's good in you." Leo says as he gets his katanas ready./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Venus laughs a bit, her a good guy? She just didn't see it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Me a good guy?" Venus said with great doubt. "I really doubt that, but I have no more faith and loyal for the Foot Clan."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"As the two were getting ready for battle, Venus hears a familiar scream coming from her direction. It came from Mei's apartment. Venus' eyes were widened and she basically ran over Bebop to see Mei Pieh Chi being taken by Foot bots and Tigerclaw holding a baby./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Mei! The baby!" shouted Venus./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Tigerclaw looks at Venus with amusement and flies up to where they are. The Foot bot, follows him and they centered in the middle. Tigerclaw looks at the bot and nods. The Foot bot brought out weapons and Mei was looking in horrible./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Venus..help me." Mei pleaded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""De Milo," Tigerclaw says. "End this foolishness. Or your "mother" gets it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The turtles and Venus look at the Mei in shock. It was low for the Foot to bring innocent people into this, but a woman and her baby was too far. Venus steps forward and sighs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I surrender." she says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Good." Tigerclaw replied. "Master Shredder is expecting you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Venus! Don't do this!" Leo shouts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I don't have a choice!" Venus shouts, but smiles a bit. "I told you..I wasn't that good of a hero.."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Tigerclaw activates a smoke bomb and they were gone, Venus, Mei and the baby. Leonardo groans in frustration./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""We've gotta get then back, or die trying." Leo says to his brothers./p 


End file.
